


Cherry on top

by lehuit



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and frustrated because i miss junan, i am just bored, please dont judge, please let me live, soft, soft junan, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: Yanan thinks he likes Wen Junhui?





	Cherry on top

**Author's Note:**

> I AM JUST BORED AND I SWEAR, I'LL WRITE MORE OF THIS WHEN I AM FULLY FUNCTIONING I JUST WANT TO WRITE A SHORT SOFT FIC FOR MY TWO BEST BOYS

Yanan thinks he likes Wen Junhui but he’s not sure yet, but again there’s no reason not to like the guy. He is the Wen Junhui. The Great Junhui who may or may not be a fallen angel for his whole being. Yanan thinks there’s no one more gorgeous, angelic and nicer than the said boy. Every time Yanan sees the boy, he is grinning like a kid who saw an ice cream truck. 

 

“Look at him, Wooseok. He’s pouting over a jelly.” Yanan giggled while staring at the other end of the cafeteria where Junhui was standing and looking up to Mingyu who was trying to tease him with his favorite snack. 

 

“You’re making me lose my appetite, Yanan.” Wooseok deadpanned. Yanan pouted as well. 

 

“I can’t help it if he’s too cute!” He defended himself. The younger one rolled his eyes and hit Yanan’s head.

 

“You sound like a fanboy.” 

 

“I am willing to be.”

 

“Again, disgusting, Yanan.” 

 

Yanan also thinks Junhui’s smiles are contagious, especially to him. His friends (read: Wooseok, Yuto and Hongseok) keep encouraging him to confess but the thing is Yanan can’t.

 

“Come on, Yanan. You’ll just have to have this jelly to him. It’s his favorite, remember?” Hongseok handed the jelly to Yanan as he lured the latter to Junhui. 

 

“What if he gets creep out?” Yanan panicked and tried to return the jelly but failed to do so. They were pushing the tall boy forward but Yanan is really exerting his energy resisting. 

 

“He’s the nicest guy on the planet, he can’t even hurt a fly.” Wooseok said and groaned.

 

“If he trips accidentally, he’ll probably say sorry to the air.” Yuto added.

 

“He might cry, too.” Hongseok agreed. Yanan let his friends fall in the ground as he glare at them. 

 

“Junnie’s not like that!” Yanan almost yelled at them. They knew Yanan can be easily triggered by the thought of Junhui so it was a hobby for them. 

 

“How can you know that if you won’t even talk to him?” Hongseok rebutted, Yanan fell silent and looked down at the jelly pressed in his chest. 

 

“I just can’t.” Yanan admitted and sulked in the nearest bench. The three sat beside him and looked at him, he sighed and looked at Junhui again. The golden boy is now surrounded by his friends and a guy is now half hugging him while talking to their friends. 

 

“Look at him, he’s too beautiful for me. Also, he has a boyfriend, I am pretty sure Minghao is going to break every bone I have if I ever dare to talk to his Junhui. Junhui’s too high to reach for me.” Yanan added and pouted. Hongseok hugged him as Wooseok patted his back. 

 

“Can I have the jelly now?” Yuto asked suddenly and everyone glared at him. Yanan threw the jelly in Yuto’s face and pouted even more. 

 

Yanan’s been thinking of the possibilities if he was persuaded by his friends. What if they really talked him into confessing to Junhui? Would he be a laughing stock or would Junhui be weirded out by him? Junhui kept running through his mind after that. 

\--

 

“I am going to assign you with a partner to finish the research paper I have been asking you. You need to analyze it well and reflect on what you have learn in this study. This will over the half of your mid-terms so take this seriously.” Their professor said. He was already holding a list of partners and Yanan haven’t called yet, so is Junhui. 

 

“Yan an and Wen Junhui.” Yanan’s heart almost missed a beat when he heard Jun’s name after his. He was frozen in his chair when he felt someone patted his shoulder.

 

“Hi, Yanan!” Junhui smiled brightly at him with his sweater paws waving in front of Yanan. He didn’t know what to answer but he smiled awkwardly. What did he do in his past life to deserve this kind of reward and punishment in one person. 

 

“Hello, Junhui. Take a seat.” Yanan offered so gently that he saw a faint blush in Junhui’s cheeks. Did he just made Wen Junhui blush? The Wen Junhui he likes blushed because of him? He can’t help but to blush himself. Jun took a seat beside him and opened his notebook that is full of cat doodles. 

 

“Nice doodles.” He said and smiled a bit. Jun smiled back and run his finger in his notebook. 

 

“It wasn’t my work, it was Minghao’s.” Jun answered. Yanan felt a lump in his throat. What is he doing? Junhui’s already dating someone for God’s sake. He just nodded and looked away. Junhui felt awkward so he started writing something in his notebook. 

 

“So, are you free this Saturday? Let’s start on the research.” Jun mumbled as he teared a small part of his pad where he wrote his address,”That’s my apartment and phone number. If you have any question, don’t be afraid to text me.” Jun added. The bell rang and Junhui sprung away from his seat and immediately went to pick his bag to go out. 

 

“Junhui asked you for a date?” Wooseok said, Yanan sighed and lightly punched the younger’s arm. 

 

“It’s for our research!” He defended. He didn’t want them to think they will actually go on a date because even if he hopes so, that just can’t be. Yanan looked over Junhui’s usual spot in the cafeteria, he was surrounded by his friends again. 

 

“Yeah, research sure, Yanan.” Yuto teased him. 

 

“Can you just let me live for one day?” He whined and pouted again. With his friends being like this, he just can’t.

\--

 

Yanan’s panicking. He even called Hongseok early in the morninng just to ask what should he wear, of course Hongseok hung up. He didn’t know why he is so fidgety, it’s not like they’re going on a date.

 

“It’s just research, Yanan. Research.” He mumbled as he wore his denim jacket over his plain white tee. He was repeating that phrase until he parked in front of Junhui’s apartment. He breathed for several times before actually knocking on the door. He heard someone yelled inside, telling him to wait a second. 

 

“Hey, I’m sorry if I kept you waiting!” Good Lord. Junhui in his cutest sweater with a cherry hairpin in bangs. Yanan couldn’t help himself but to stare at Jun’s cherry pin and when Junhui realized, he immediately took the pin off,”My bangs were irritating my eyes.” He mumbled. 

 

“No, no. It just looks cute. I’m sorry.” Yanan waved his hand, dismissing what just happened. Junhui opened the door and let Yanan come in. Everything is pastel and the walls are designed by abstract paintings. 

 

“I’m just going to get my laptop upstairs. Sit comfortably.” Junhui ran his way back to his room with a growing blush. Yanan sat in the couch and took his laptop out of his bag. He was looking around when the door opened. 

 

“Junnie, I forgot my keys—oh, hey.” Minghao greeted him with a nod. Of course, Minghao. Yanan nodded back and gave his attention to the laptop in front of him. 

 

“I knew you’d come back, keys are on the bowl. Take care.” Yanan heard the two conversing in Mandarin. Minghao’s really sweet to him, he even said that he already scheduled a dinner for Junhui. Minghao’s staying in his apartment. Of course, just like every other boyfriends. 

 

“I’m sorry for that.” Junhui smiled at him comfortable as he lands beside Yanan. Goodness, he could smell the vanilla and strawberry scent of Junhui. How can his smell be that sweet, too? Yanan sighed and prayed to every God he could summon to let him survive the whole day without bursting his feelings for Wen Junhui. 

 

“So, Minghao and you huh.” Yanan said out of the blue. He doesn’t know why did he say that but Junhui looks surprised,”Oh, sorry. I shouldn’t have asked—”

 

“We’re not together.. as in, together together.” Jun murmured but Yanan heard it clearly. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“We’re not together.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Minghao’s straight.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Uhm, it means he’s not actually into guys?”

 

“No, no. I know what straight meant. I mean, what?” Yanan looks surprised as well. Junhui’s face is red and he was looking away. 

 

“He just likes to hover because he thinks no guy’s worth it.” Jun answered and looked down. He was blushing so hard and he was biting his lips. He’s nervous. He never been so close with a guy like this before. Minghao always interfere but when Minghao saw that Yanan was Junhui’s partner, he let go. 

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Uhm, because he thinks a lot of guys want to take advantage of my sexual preference and I don’t agree with him because who would like some like me, I’m like uhm, me?” Junhui explained as he was pulling his sweater to create paws. What he didn’t know is he is exposing his collarbone. 

 

“No, no. I totally agree. Not that, I’d like to take advantage but I am pretty sure, a lot of guys want to be with you because you're amazing. I do like you and I really think you’re really gorgeous and nice and funny. Oh goodness, what am I doing but yeah, I really like you. I’ve said it anyways.” Yanan had the word vomit. Junhui froze in his seat. 

 

“What, wait?” 

 

“Forget it, Junhui.” Yanan tried to look away this time but Junhui was tugging his sleeves. 

 

“No.” 

 

“I like you. Like a lot?” For the second time, Yanan confessed and was answered by a light kiss on the cheek.


End file.
